Aether Dragoon
Aether Dragoon is a Balance-type beyblade based off of the Fusion System by CodytheDragonSamurai. It is designed to be a balance type and is able to be adapted for use with different battle bases. It requires 48 pieces. * Fusion Disk: Aether Dragoon This fusion disk is based off of a dragon, a mythical, winged, serpentine beast. It has two wings like the wings on Flash Breaker. However, the other two "wings" resemble shield pieces like the ones on Leo, except they have triangular vent-pieces positioned for defensive purposes. The wings can be placed on backwards for less recoil. It is important to remember the high-recoil properties of this fusion disk, and thus customize to make the most of it. This fusion disk is best used on Attack-type combinations such as: - Aether Dragoon Hw. AC - Aether Dragoon Hw. TA - Aether Dragoon Hw. RA * Shield/Weight Disk - Hex Wide The same weight disk on beyblades such as Dragoon. * Main Battle Base: Acclimate This battle base is composed of the same components as Dragoon's Battle Base, with circular studs replacing the quote-on-quote "mini contact points". However, it does not lock the "driver," of sorts into the battle base. Rather, it utilizes cylindrical pieces to quickly change the "driver," as needed. The driver consists of a central section housing a red axle piece and a rubber component surrounding that central piece. This driver has 3 different modes, as Aether Dragoon is a balance type. The modes are changed via moving the central red axle into or out of the "driver." * Mode 1: Attack - the tip's red axle is either almost entirely pushed/fully pushed into the two central pieces used to control it. The driver moves around aggressively, and the rubber on the driver can come into contact with the stadium floor, causing it to be at risk of stadium outs if the stadium has pockets, or the beyblade will fly out. When it does hit opponents, however, it can automatically knock them out or stop their spin entirely, making this tip very powerful, especially in a rectangular, enclosed stadium. * Mode 2: Defensive - The axle is pushed slightly farther out of the central axle, giving the beyblade more stamina. The rubber comes into contact with the stadium, but only on certain occasions. However, the beyblade can lose balance a bit quicker. It is still very strong and can defeat other beys. * Mode 3: Stamina/Balance - The axle is pushed very far out, to where the rubber will almost never come into contact with the stadium. This mode can be used most effectively against other stamina, balance, or defense types, but is susceptible to a barrage of attacks from attack types such as itself (Attack Mode), or Dragoon. This mode is used the least out of the three modes available. This battle base is best used in Attack and Defense combinations such as: - Aether Dragoon Hw. AC (Attack/Defense Mode) - Corrode Quetzikal Hw. AC (Defense Mode) 20170917 144052.jpg|Aether Dragoon Fusion Disk (Front) 20170917 144059.jpg|Aether Dragoon Fusion Disk (Back) 20170917 145638.jpg|Shield/Weight Disk: Hex Wide 20170917 145648.jpg|Shield/Weight Disk: Hex Wide Battle Base - Acclimate Segment 1.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Segment 1) Battle Base - Acclimate Segment 2.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Segment 1) Acclimate Attack Mode.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Segment 2) - Attack Mode Acclimate Defense Mode.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Segment 2) - Defense Mode Acclimate Stamina or Balance Mode.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Segment 2) - Stamina/Balance Acclimate Parts.jpg|Battle Base: Acclimate (Parts) Oblivion Dragoon Hw. AC.jpg|Aether Dragoon Hw. AC Oblivion Dragoon Side.jpg|Aether Dragoon Hw. AC (Side Profile) Trivia: * This beyblade does not follow the same naming pattern as other Fusion System beyblades (i.e. Charge Excalibur), in which the Battle Base is not the first word in the name of the bey. Dragoon also variates from the main naming system. Category:Fusion System (FS) Category:Lego Beyblades